Happy Grawp-o'ween
by Totally Kowalski
Summary: Oneshot on what our favorite Giant is up to on Halloween.


Strange things can happen, especially when one is a Hogwarts student and especially on Halloween night. Welcome to October 31 1996. The weather became colder as the sky grew darker. Laughter and chatter echoed across the grounds as students ran inside, anticipating the amazing feast inside.

"This is going to be great!" Fifth year Colin Creevey squealed, running across the courtyard towards the castle. "I love Halloween!"

"I heard Hagrid put up giant pumpkins!" A first year Hufflepuff girl said excitedly to whoever would listen.

"Yeah, he does it every year and it's amazing!" Sixth year Anthony Goldstein told her.

Leanne passed by, smiling sadly. Katie Bell had been cursed and sent to St. Mungo's less than two weeks ago and it would be the first time that they didn't attend the Halloween Feast together.

"Don't worry," Alicia Spinnet said, "I know Katie, she's tough and she'll be back before you know it."

The students gathered in the hall to find it decorated with candle stuffed pumpkins. A rumble came from outside, but it was thought to be thunder and ignored.

"Feels like I haven't had a great Halloween feast like this in a long time." Harry said.

"Wha yu say dat fur." Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look before looking back at Harry, "I agree."

"And why's that?" Neville asked.

"Well second year, we went to a deathday party, third year we were all worried about a 'mass murderer', fourth year we were busy with the Triwizard Tournament, and fifth year everyone was against me and whispers followed me everywhere." Harry said.

"Schew." Ron said, mouth still full.

"Ronald…" Hermione sighed. She turned to Ginny, "How do you live with them?"

"You have five brothers and get used to it, even if one is called Percy." Ginny responded.

Ron gulped, "I said, true…hey, what was that noise?"

Harry was about to ask when there was thump from outside and rumbling. Now, the staff and students inside the Great hall were becoming concerned. Everyone looked towards the door anxiously. The teachers had their wands out and walked to the door.

"Ron! Stop eating!" Hermione scolded.

The redhead mumbled something, his mouth full of roasted potatoes.

Harry wasn't paying attention; he stared at the door as well, gripping his wand inside his robes.

A loud, deep howl shook the castle, then a loud thud and a splatter, followed by a louder howl.

"Stay where you are!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Teachers, follow me."

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks of concern.

"I'm sure it's okay." Ginny whispered.

A first year girl dissolved into tears. "I-its g-going t-to eat us!" she wailed.

"Shush!" Seamus said, "What's that sound?"

The other students heard it too, it sounded like footsteps, and something was moving around outside and heading for the stairs.

The teachers nodded to each other and raised their wands to the door. The doors opened to reveal darkness. The entire Entrance Hall was dark; a cold wind entered the Great Hall, causing the candle lights in the pumpkins to flicker.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, restoring the light.

Everybody screamed. The entire hall was covered in orange goo.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Draco Malfoy asked. The Slytherins shrugged.

"We have a visitor." Professor Dumbledore said. "Keep caution and students, I ask you to stay in the hall. Is there anyone who did not attend the Halloween feast?"

Susan Bones gasped, "Professor, a girl in my house wasn't feeling well so she decided to stay in the common room with a friend, and they said they might come later."

"Luna, please tell me this is one of your Snorgy Crumbles." Terry Boot said.

Luna raised her eyebrow, "It's Crumple Horned Snorkack." She said. "And no, it doesn't usually make so much noise."

"If I may make a suggestion," Professor Snape said, "perhaps Potter has something to do with this. Or Mr. Weasley, seeing as two of his brothers were rather…impish."

"Really!" Professor McGonagall scoffed, "Might as well blame you for all the good it will do. Severus, might I suggest that you shy away from immediately blaming Potter and his friends? They are obviously here in the Hall doing no such harm."

"Peeves." Filch growled, "That Peeves has struck my last nerve!"

"There, Severus, a reasonable assumption." Professor McGonagall said.

Snape's expression didn't change.

Professor Dumbledore looked around the hall. "I doubt Peeves could do that."

The door was ripped off its hinges and giant dents in the doorway were visible. It looked like whatever exploded was at the bottom of the staircase, and a trail of orange goo led to the staircase.

A loud scream came from the corridor. Then a crash and a louder thud that shook the entire castle and even the greenhouses. The teachers ran to the stairs, a swarm of students followed them.

A chunk of the staircase was missing and two girls were collapsed on the stairs, they had fainted.

A sigh came from Dumbledore, "Hagrid…"

Hagrid looked down, mouth wide open in shock. "Grawp?"

And there was the giant, covered in smashed pumpkin and looking dazed.

Grawp had stared at the castle from behind Hagrid's hut. He wished he could go in, it was Halloween and everyone was festive and happy. He wanted to see the giant pumpkins set up in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't visit anymore and Grawp was lonely for a friend. Hagrid had forbidden Grawp from entering the castle as his vastness would present a hazard to students.

But he was bored, turning around a pumpkin in his hands.

He heard students laughing and chatting in the courtyards.

Hagrid said he'd be back soon…but that was hours ago…or was it? Grawp didn't know.

Evening came and Hagrid still didn't come, Grawp became concerned for his big brother. Grawp imagined seeing Hermione, Harry, and Ron again. He smiled and walked to the castle, hoping to find his brother and his new friends.

"This is going to be great!"

"I heard Hagrid put up giant pumpkins!"

Grawp smiled, he approached the front doors. The students hadn't noticed him and ran right in.

The front doors were big, but Grawp was bigger. He pushed his head in the door and strained to get in. Grawp grunted and kicked his feet, sending dirt flying behind him. He managed to break through the door frame, actually breaking it in the process. The loud thumps cracks followed by the thud of Grawp's body vibrated through the castle. The force of the air caused the nearby torches to be extinguished, plunging the Entrance Hall into darkness.

And the rest was history. Grawp was allowed to stay outside the Great Hall and see the feast as well as eat some food. After the feast, Grawp returned to the forest and the front doors were repaired.


End file.
